Snow
by TTRaven4Ever
Summary: Raven wasn’t a happy person, but even Raven had her moments, and the Titans learned that all you needed was a little bit of snow to make her smile. Snow hits jump city, and Raven wants to play. Wow, this summary sucks, eh?


_**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN!!!  
**Hi guys! Just so ya know, I'll be updating the Gypsy and the Pirate as soon as possible! I'm working on it..._

ANY HOO, Where I live, we just got hit with snow (YESSS!!!!) and I've been playin' in it non-stop! XD

I just wanted to write this to get it off my chest, so enjoy!

* * *

Raven wasn't a happy person, this was a well known fact, and no one dared to try to prove it wrong. So, they couldn't be blamed for thinking that Raven would never enjoy the snow, or the silly games that one played in it. After all, Raven never seemed to be one to enjoy such a simple pleasure.

This being said, it wasn't hard to imagine why the five other Titans were playing in the white treasure, while Raven looked on from behind the glass panes of the tower, feeling a sense of loss.

* * *

There she stood, stoic as ever, her hands filled with a white mug of herbal tea that had long cooled, untouched, its maker being too busy watching her teammates playing to pay attention to her beverage. Her warm breath created a slight cloud on the glass as she watched Terra and Beastboy desperately trying to beat Starfire and Robin at a snowball fight, while simultaneously trying to convince Cyborg to join their cause. She almost smiled at their immaturity (almost), and she tilted her head as Cyborg put the finishing touches on his snow replica of the T-Car, while brushing the snow off of his exposed mechanical parts (mind, there weren't many exposed parts since he was dressed in an overly large parka and some _really_ big thermal pants). A surprisingly large part of her wished to be out in the snow, with her makeshift family, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to join them. After all, she was never asked, so it could only be assumed that they didn't want her with them.

She was suddenly jolted out of her trance-like state when a snowball hit the window, thrown by an overly excited green octopus, who was throwing snowballs everywhere in hopes that one of them would hit the newest 'dynamic duo'(1), and she walked away from the window before anyone could notice that she was standing there in the first place. Dumping her long cold tea in the sink, Raven grabbed her book off of the kitchen counter, then proceeded on into the living room, pulling up her black jeans as she went.

It was a pity they didn't know how important snow really was to her, or how it caused such fond memories. Snow, every since she was five, held a special place in her heart. Closing her eyes, she remembered the first time she ever saw (or even played in) snow.

It was when Azar was still alive (very much so, actually), and she had been teaching Raven about the weather that was commonly found on earth, and what seasons some forms of weather. Therefore, it was only a matter of time until the subject of snow came up, and when it did, Raven wished to know all about it. So, Azar told her of the strange games and creations made of snow, assuming that was the end of that. Unfortunately, Raven only seemed to want more information about snow, from questions like 'What does it _feel _like, Azar?' to '_Why_ do people enjoy it?', until Azar finally cracked and casted a spell that would cause snow to fall. Raven would never forget the beauty of such precipitation, nor the events that happened because of it.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_**Azar, this is snow?"**_

_** With a sigh, Azar responded, "Yes Raven, this is snow." Raven bent down, touching the white mystery. "It's cold!" Azar looked down at Raven, with a gentle smile. "You'll get used to it." Then, leaving Raven to her own devices, Azar looked around at the children and their parents who had come outside to play. Locking eyes with Arella, she began walking towards her, only to be stopped by the feeling of something cold and wet meeting with the back of her neck. She chuckled as she bent down, and threw a snowball back at Raven, then continued on her task. In hushed voices the two women whispered, while Raven began to try to construct a snowman. "How is she doing?" Arella's large blue eyes seemed to search Azar's for a trace of good news. "She's been learning about Earth." Blue eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "You don't mean-" "Yes, Arella. The time is coming for her to leave Azarath."**_

_**Raven suddenly looked up, searching for a sign of Azar, when her eyes fell upon a woman in white, her hood pulled down to reveal purple hair, only slightly darker than her own. She paid special attention to the woman's face, taking in her full lips, pale (but not as pale as her own) skin, large blue eyes that were misting over, and thin, black eyebrows. Snow settled on the woman's eyelashes, and Raven gaped. At that precise moment, the mysterious woman looked into her daughter's eyes for the first time. "Raven.." the woman whispered. Raven suddenly understood, and she quickly stood, succeeding in tipping over her snowman as she turned and ran……

* * *

**_

The first thing Robin saw when he walked into the common room was Raven in a black turtleneck and matching jeans, seemingly staring off into space. He followed her gaze, which seemed to be settled on the seemingly magical white snow, and frowned ever-so-slightly at the slightly sad look in her eyes. "Raven?" jolted out of the deep trance that she'd once again put herself in, she turned and focused on her leader. "Yes?" "What are you doing in here, all alone?" Raven seemed to be uncertain of his question, and he grabbed her hand. "I don't care if I have to drag you; you are playing in the snow with us!"

No one ever saw the huge grin that erupted on her face.

Raven wasn't a happy person, but even Raven had her moments, and the Titans learned that all you needed was a little bit of snow to make her smile.

* * *

This is kinda like a drabble, ain't it?...

(1) the new Dynamic duo was the team of Robin and Starfire vs. Terra and Beastboy (Cyborg was working on a snow-sculpture of the T-car)

And to clear up any confusion, Raven turned and ran, because in the comics, there was something about Raven and Arella not being able to get close to eachother or something like that. 

Whateva.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

_**Please read and review, and say your critism or flame NICELY!!!!! You flame me in a mean way and do the same to you. **_

_**So please, BE NICE!**_

**-TTRaven4ever  
**


End file.
